Mind After Pheonix
by Locke1
Summary: These are the thoughts of Ranma after Saffron. The thoughts of a man who is suddenly forced to face the one thing that his believes go against... Death...


There are things in my life that runs smoothly, despite everything that seems to run rampant and out of control everyday of my life. I'm doing one thing that has never been interrupted once in my life. My Katas.  
  
Since I'm a young kid, Pops has never once interuppted me during one of my Katas. To him, I am practicing my art, living my life as he sees that I should. To me, my Kata is my haven. Running through intricate movements that seems almost impossible your average person, this is the only time that I have to to myself truely...  
  
Well... actually, considering that Nabiki is probably taping my Kata with her hidden camera hidden inside the ceiling of the Dojo, I don't really have this time to myself. But it doesn't matter, this is a time where I'm not interrupted. A time in where i can think without being asked what I'm doing.  
  
A time I think about my own death.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Mind of a Innocent killer... Saotome Ranma  
  
A idea that shouldn't have come from my mind ^^;  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
This Kata is one of my personal favorites. It's the first aerial Kata that I have learnt during my life. It's hard, but it is also the easiest Kata that involves aerial combat. This is the first time I've felt the sky hugging me.  
  
This feeling I have has changed ever since HIM...  
  
Now, all of my favorite Katas has been... perverted. My art, stained. My life, darkened.  
  
All because of HIM.  
  
Because of Saffron, I can no longer enjoy the one time that I've always enjoyed in the past. Because I have killed in air. I've killed USING the air around me.  
  
Hiryu Shouten Ha, my greatest joy, my greatest accomplishment. My art's perverter, my ultimate darkening.  
  
I've flew with this move, I've touched the air around me like I've never dreamed of ever be able to. I've defeated an opponent stronger than me while I was weakened by a techinique used on me because of this move. And I've taken a life with this weapon.  
  
He didn't bleed, of course he didn't. The wind ripped him apart like a new born chick inside a tornado. Heh, come to think of it, he IS a new born chick being torned apart by a tornado. Only this one is as cold as the staff that I used as I fought him. The icy cold wind, ripping into this body of flame, slowly extinguishing his flame and freezing his innards instantly as the wind itself breaks the fragile body he is made of.  
  
Feh, Pheonix God my ass. Sure he might be immortal, but a god? I seriously doubt it.   
  
Talking about ripping things apart. Right now, I feel like ripping P-chan a new one. I can't believe him, snuggling to a girl like that? And he calls ME the dishonorable one? You don't see ME snuggling to a girl. Hell, the only girl I've touched lately was Kima, and that was from the punch that I was giving when I was fighting her. Her and Akane. But then again, I wouldn't say giving her my shirt and holding her while she was unconcious really counts. And both those times that I've touched a girl, it was definatly not snuggling to they're breasts and aparently sighing in contentment.  
  
Yeah, ripping him apart would be nice. Probably should sell his meat to the butchers too. I wonder if young pig meat tastes better than older pig meat. Maybe I should fake Neko-ken and just rip him apart for the sake of doing that.   
  
After all, I've killed with the Art already, whats another life? People have died for less than what Ryoga is doing.   
  
My Art is already corrupted. But was it ever not corrupted? Every strike that I use, every kick, every technique. I can kill a person. Just use some Ki to boost my attacks, doesn't matter what I boost, my speed, my power. One punch and I can take another life, and so ends another fragile doll everyone call life.   
  
Feh, I can't believe people think we are the most evolved people on the planet just because we have the largest brains. From what I can see, we're just delusional beings trying to make ourselves feel better by saying we're above the others. Even with all the strength that I have, I can honestly say, if I were to go against a bear in a compitition of strength, I would win, but barely. There are animals much more powerful than us, why do you think so much martial art styles are based on animals? It's because of this fact, all of us are weaklings.  
  
But then again, I killed a Pheonix, one of the most powerful creatures on this earth to ever live. Are we really weak? If we are, then I should have died when fighting Saffron, not the other way around! If only Saffron killed me, my art wouldn't be tainted. I would still enjoy the air even as a spirit. But if I lost, all the others with me in Mount Pheonix would've died.   
  
It all comes back to Saffron. I hate him. If he didn't pull the stunt he tried, non of this would have happened. The air would still be speaking to me, whispering sweet nothings into my ear. I would have never killed. I would have never killed and enjoy every single moment of it. I would have never killed and felt this incredible feeling inside me urging me to rip him apart again if he were to come back. The wind would put me to sleep singing to me again. The wind will feel warm again, not cold.   
  
I miss the old feeling.  
  
I don't want the feeling I have now.  
  
I don't want to be a killer.  
  
I want to cry.  
  
I can't...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
This is reason number 2 why I didn't write my Destiny of Magi fic ^^;;  
  
My muse is playing tricks on me. This idea is funny. It came to me while I am playing Counter strike. I thought to myself, what if Ranma liked killing saffron? I mean he have every reason to. Saffron basically killed his chance of a cure from Jusenkyo, he kidnapped Akane and turned her into a doll. He is using the waters from Jusenkyo for his own personal gains. From Ranma's point of view, all dishonorable. A crime worthy of death.  
  
I died in that round of CS pretty badly, got knifed   
  
Neways, that's besides the point. This is a one-shot, but like I said on my other 'one-shot' I dun like them alot, but amazingly, I don't feel like this is worth expanding on. I mean a psychotic murdering Ranma just isn't appealing to me. Yes I've read Ill met by starlight and MAN I was getting the creeps just reading the first few parts. On a purely instintal level, I didn't like it. But other wise, it was one of the Fics that got stuck to my mind and I never manage to get rid of it.  
  
Well Tell me what you think, hate it? like it? Love it? Want to give me a new 30 inch flat screen tv? Just review or email me and if you want to give me the tv, I thank you ^^ 


End file.
